Amenia
Summary Amenia is a series of high fantasy/science-fantasy short stories and is planned to have full novels, as well as smaller indie games based within the world. The series is greatly inspired by several science fantasy/fantasy works such as He-Man, Star Wars, Narnia and various real world mythologies, such as Hindu and Aztec. Many of the elements of the stories are also inspired by the works of Albente. The writings are a collaborative effort between Darkanine, Albente and others. In short, the idea of the series was inspired by one simple thought: What if Aliens actually did have contact with Ancient Civilizations. That simple thought flustered into many, such as: What if they controlled evolution on Earth. What if they manipulated Earth into their image behind the scenes. Originally, Amenia was going to be called "Uros", which was the "original" world for Earth within the continuity. Uros was Earth; Earth with Magic. The series was going to explore many ideas, such as advanced Civilizations as early as the Paleolithic era of human history. Eventually, the idea morphed into a Greco-Roman story, and then into a straight High Fantasy series, still containing several of the original ideas. Plot of the Verse Amenia...is a very strange planet, filled with mysteries and anomalies of both terrestrial and extraterrestrial nature. The world is a very old one, described as being "beyond ancient" by the Urotian Deities that govern the universe. The exact age is unknown, but it was rumored that trillions of years worth of civilizations have risen and fallen throughout the worlds history. The first civilization was not even of the world. Most writings take place within the "Kingdom of Love" era of Amenian history, which spans from 180 AE Eko to an unspecified region in time. At this point in Amenian history, the continent of Meglomenia has finished it's recovery process from the war between Uano and Sanguine that nearly destroyed the world within the "Builders of Greatness" era. It was seen as a good time, and it came to the attention to many that they lived their lives in small "bubbles" with such a vast land to explore. This is the driving force of many of the series characters, pure wanderlust. Much of Meglomenia is unpopulated, with temples, shrines and other relics of mysterious, ancient civilizations dotting the vast landscape. Enter Aveal Turniga, protagonist of Amenia: The Miraculous World. After her parents died in a hunting accident, she was sent to live with her grandparents, who while they truly tried to give her the best life they could, were simply to old to raise her properly and begrudgingly sent her to Royal Rivers Orphanage. There, she would later meet (and basically raise) Shina Juri, Mona Hunik and Shina Jawol, who would become her family. After getting fed up with the borderline abuse they endured at the orphanage, they sneaked out and started on their journey across the wonderfully odd world that Amenia is. Around the same time as this was happening, Noah Nocturne, main protagonist of Amenia: House of Nocturne was having his own issues. His family was large and poor. He and his two twin sisters, Noelle Nocturne and Naria Nocturne often went on adventures across the town of Nazir, such as exploring the various old dungeons or valleys. In 255 AE, the Nocturne family entered the "Grand Tournament" and eventually climbed their way up to the top, winning a prize of 10,000 Yoma. Power of the Verse Amenia is a very dangerous world. Common flora and fauna can destroy towns in rampages, Dragons that shatter mountains and Giants that that can obliterate entire Islands in their wake. Humans in Amenia can vary in strength greatly, with weaker humans have "hidden reserves" of strength that can yield low end Town level results 8.4 Kilotons with stronger humans able to output City level and Mountain level results. Without the amplification of gear, humans tend to cap out at Island level in terms of brute strength. Their are still exceptions to that, however, such as the legendary Azta Kehl, who could achieve Exaton level of damage output. However, the magic is where the series really shines. Magic is wild throughout Amenia, anyone dedicated to the craft can learn and master it and thus, Magic has a wide range of use. From basic utility to world and universe altering crafts. Most wizards and mages focusing in the offensive arts can ruin portions of towns and cities, cause wildfires or storms and generally believe themselves to be much stronger then what they truly are. More powerful Wizards like Zenta can destroy mountain ranges and countries and Miriel could create pocket realms that contained small planets only slightly smaller than a moon. Even more powerful wizards like Lord Nocturne, Sigmound the Wise, Sa'Del and Yho gained the powers of the moons and could destroy them on whim. The strongest wizards are the either the Grandmasters or Ulrichs however. The Grandmasters hold a mastery over a vast amount of spells that can alter and manipulate the underlining elements of the Universe itself. It is said that a single Grandmaster can sub-stain all life on a planet through his magic, without exerting himself at all. As a team, the Grandmasters were capable of fending off The Esolution, a mysterious Alien entity that was larger than the Guldan Star System. They're also the strongest in terms of brute strength, with Grandmaster Farro shattering the planet known as Elu, which is almost as large as the real life Jupiter. The aforementioned Ulrichs are a mysterious cult who specialized in the "Eldritch Arts". Very little is known about them, but they claim they birthed new worlds universes with their "rituals". Ulrich wizards are capable of manipulating the gravity of entire planets and can even stop the rotation of Amenia. The strongest members of the Ulrichs can fight Grandmasters toe-to-toe and even win. Outside of Amenia, their exist a large pantheon of gods. The Urotian Deities have the ability to create and destroy galaxies, the Beast of the Apocalypse could collapse Universes, and Destiny controls the fate of all that exist. Beyond even them include the Archangels, who exist on the 10th level of existence. Each Archangel controls and warps an infinite multiverse in their image Amenia Multiverse is the creation of Raphaels land. Even the avatars of the Archangels have powers that rival even Destiny herself. Beyond even the Archangels their exist the Duology of Heaven and Hell, which views all of "Conventional Existence" as a shadow of it's glory, and above that their is The God of Lore. History Main article: Timeline of Amenia (Coming Soon) Characters Miraculous World Aveal Turniga Mona Hunik Shina Juri Toma Jawol Kowl Illcross Apollus NoVotus House of Nocturne Nessia Nocturne Naomi Nocturne Nicole Nocturne Nova Nocturne Nikki Nocturne Naria Nocturne Noelle Nocturne Noah Nocturne Nokia Nocturne Nora Nocturne Natalya Nocturne Videon Illadon Zemia Illadon The Dimly Lit Past Sa'Del Adbriel Category:Verses Category:Amenia Category:Darkanine's Pages